Letters
by neko faust
Summary: Wait, I never wanted you to see this... One letter turns to more, and a story begins to unfold. no pairings just yet. I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH THE SITE AND THIS STORY, PLEASE DON'T READ PAST CH1 UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Never See My Heart

Dear Ino,

I write this knowing you will never read it. This time it was different, you actually considered me before you answered. It was still a no, but you didn't give me an unthought-of response, or some lame excuse, you actually gave me an answer I couldn't reject.

This time it was different. Both physically and emotionally. Most times, someone will make me feel excited, emotionally stirred. With you, I feel calm…when we aren't training or playing games, joking around. My body reacts differently as well. The first thing that normally happens is that my face will change a little, I'll perk up, or become more attentive, or a slight muscle relax in various places on my body. My eyes will wander, and I know why most males have trouble keeping eye contact, the T&A department doesn't include the word eye. With you, my heart catches in my throat, and I need endless self-restraint not to just take you, by force if need be. I can keep my eyes locked onto yours most of the time. The clothing you wear accentuates what you have, and it does nothing for my libido, though that night after the faire, damn was that one hell of a test! I'm totally shocked that you couldn't hear my breathing, and that I didn't pounce on you then and there.

You don't even have to do anything sexually suggestive to give me a charge. I only wish I could make you feel the same way, to hear your breath hitch and your heart pound.

At least you didn't shut me out, say 'no, I'll never change my mind.' And that made me feel good, like I had a chance. I have hope that one day I can make you feel what you make me feel.

Thank Sasuke you let me keep that hope alive,

Sakura


	2. I'm Sorry

Naruto was sitting in a tree, unusually quiet, considering him. His cobalt eyes set on a pink haired ninja, he watched her, pain in his eyes. Sakura, conversely, had no clue he was there. All the better for him. She didn't need to know he'd been watching her for the past few months.

He had convinced himself for a while that he was over his crush on his former team mate, yet lately he'd been drawn to her, had daydreamed, written letters he never sent.

Ah, those letters. It was where all his courage lay. He couldn't send them, she didn't love him. He knew, from the look in her eyes she had fallen for Ino. It would have disgusted him if he had any sense of sexuality. Maybe. It might not have, really. Naruto never got bothered by anything.

Except for those damn letters. Why did he scent them? That was a pretty lame thing to do, he thought, but he did it anyway. There were a few in his pockets. He usually kept at least three on him, it made him feel more bold.

Ah! Sakura was approaching the tree he was standing in. He was perched pretty high up, in case such a thing happened. He stood, began dropping a few branches down, still silent as an assassin. He wanted to be closer to her. About a hundred feet up, he stopped and resettled, upside down, as he had his letters and felt bold.

Sakura heard the rustling of the leaves. She slowly tiled her head back to gaze up into the tree.

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second.

Naruto panicked and fled. One of his letters slipped from his pocket and fluttered down into Sakura's fingers.


	3. Joining The Fray

Dear Sakura,

I've waited a while to tell you this. How could I tell you when you were too blind to see me? All you could see was Sasuke, and now Ino. I just hope that I'm not too late. I just hope that I'm not too late because I need to tell you now more than ever.

I love you Sakura. I love you with all of my heart.

Sincerely,

Naruto


	4. I'm Sorry, Reprised

Dear Naruto,

How long have you kept this inside you? How many years have you suffered? I'm sorry that my actions had such an effect on you. How was I to know how you felt, if you hide behind such a mask?

I like you, I really do, even If I make fun of you and call you names. I like you, but I cannot love you.

I'm sorry. But I know what you're going through. I think we all fall some time or another. Please don't let this stand between us.

Sakura


	5. I Love you

Dear Ino,

What will it take to make you change your mind? I love you Ino. This isn't lust and this isn't a crush. Ai Shiteru, I love you. With all of my heart.

This isn't what I felt towards Sasuke, or like my feelings towards Hinata and Tenten. This is so much different than all of that.

You said find the difference. I found it. In every way that it could be. You said not to be confused, and I'm not.

You told me, to find the difference in my feelings. The difference between a crush, lust, and love. Here is the difference. Body and mind. It is the difference between the Sun, the Moon and the stars. In one hand you have a crush, your heart speeds, you become focused on one person. One another you have lust, nothing more than wanting one's body. On a third you have love. Your heart seems to quicken and stop at the same tame, You get calm, yet nervous, anxious, and excited.

How does one profess love for another? As far as I can tell, people get odd, flustered around said love. Writing is overrated, talk is cheap. What other way is there to go about it then? It doesn't make sense.

Here are my overrated written words: I love you.

Sakura


	6. I Don't Love You Back

Dear Sakura,

You're very determined, aren't you? I can see the resolve in your eyes. What can I say that would deter you, yet not break your heart? I don't love you, Sakura. You are my best friend, and my closest companion, but I do not love you. Not like you love me. Please see things from my eyes. I know how you feel, trust me. I am painfully aware of how you feel. I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain I know I must be causing…. There must be something.

I love you, but not like you love me.

I'm sorry,

Ino


	7. Look at me

Letters Chapter seven, by nekofaust.

I don't own Naruto, though at night I wish I did.

Dear Sakura,

This is really hard for me to write. I can already imagine your head tilting in confusion, your strong yet graceful hand swiftly stroking words onto paper, like a dancer, telling me you don't know what I mean by all of this.

I…No.

Over the last few years, we have all grown on each other…Growing up with the Genins…Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, you…Hellfire, even Neji…I had never noticed just how beautiful you are. I had enveloped myself so wholly in Naruto that I just…Never saw.

When you move my heart pounds, your breath makes me want to dance slowly with me in your arms, never stopping, never letting go. When our eyes meet, I can see fire and waves and the moon, and I am caught in thrall of the depths of the emerald of your eyes.

I see the look in your eyes when they fall upon Ino, and it makes me want to cry. I don't want to see your love wasted on a woman who will never love you back, and it makes me want to fight, to make you notice me, and love me.

Again with the clichés and the metaphors. I should have been a writer, not a kunoichi.

Hinata


End file.
